


the rough with the smooth

by sixpences



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beard Kink, Beards (Facial Hair), Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Humour, M/M, Possessiveness, Rimming, Social Media, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixpences/pseuds/sixpences
Summary: Yuuri grows a beard. Victor loses his mind. So does the internet.





	the rough with the smooth

**/r/relationships**

**| 57 | How can I [34M] persuade my husband [30M] to grow a beard?**  
submitted 4 hours ago by TrophyHusband

My husband and I have been married for five (wonderful!!!) years, and we are very happy! But ever since his mother showed me the (adorable!!) family photo albums years ago, including pictures of him with a moustache as a teenager, I've been dying to know just how attractive he'd look with a beard. When I first mentioned it he said he couldn't because of his job, but he's since changed careers and I want to know the best way to bring it up again.

[-] **finecockatiel** [score hidden] 4 hours ago  
Dude this sub is for actual problems

[-] **YouNeedTherapy** [score hidden] 4 hours ago  
idk man have you tried… talking to him about it? this one seems pretty simple to me

[-] **blossom67** [score hidden] 4 hours ago  
Tell him how hot you think it would look. Maybe promise he can shave it off if he doesn't like it?

[-] **finecockatiel** [score hidden] 3 hours ago  
Uhhh he could shave it off anyway? It's his fucking beard. Why are we even discussing this?

[-] **blossom67** [score hidden] 3 hours ago  
Well _some people_ like to get their spouse's input on personal grooming matters? Are you even married?

[-] **finecockatiel** [score hidden] 3 hours ago  
I didn't realise I needed a fucking qualification to say that a dude can control his own facial hair, geez.

load more comments (8 replies)

[-] **MassifDuJura** [score hidden] 3 hours ago  
What kind of a job doesn't let a person grow a beard?

[-] [deleted]

[-] **eachtheother** [score hidden] 3 hours ago  
Wasn't this OP around like a month ago with a 'problem' that involved how hot his husband is? Yawn.

* * *

"If it looks stupid, I'm shaving it off," Yuuri says. His head is tucked in against Victor's neck, nose still moving in very gentle nuzzling motions. It's late, their bedroom lit only by a single lamp, and over their breathing all Victor can hear is the sound of the sea.

"It won't look stupid. You'll look very handsome." Yuuri's hair is soft and silky against Victor's lips, tickling at his nose. "I mean, even more than you do already, which shouldn't be possible, but I believe in you."

Yuuri chuckles. "It looked awful when I was a teenager."

Victor has seen the pictures and he really has to disagree, but decides not to press it. "I want to kiss you when you're all stubbly. And I've been googling, we can get you a special beard shampoo and conditioner, and there's this laser-guided trimmer I saw-"

"I'm not going to grow it that long, I don't need anything fancy."

Yuuri needs _everything_ fancy. How has he not realised this by now? Victor snuggles closer against him, savouring the warmth of his body. "I'm so excited," he whispers. Yuuri kisses his neck and hums drowsily against his skin.

* * *

Victor loves the way Yuuri looks first thing in the morning, with his hair askew and his face soft with sleep and a fine, dark dusting of stubble across his chin. And while a shower and some strong tea fix the hair and the sleepiness, today is officially Project Beard: Day One, so the stubble stays, and Victor is somehow supposed to deal with first-thing-in-the-morning Yuuri being around all day.

He's sitting at the kitchen table doing their accounts on his laptop when Yuuri gets in from a long afternoon run, still breathing a little heavily as he comes in to get a glass of water. He's flushed and there's sweat glistening on his face, glinting off the hair that's already starting to grow out beyond a day's shadow. Victor already finds it hard to look away from Yuuri, but now it's like he's magnetic, Victor's eyes tracking him as he crosses the room to the sink.

It makes him look _rugged_ , somehow, which is not a word Victor would ever have used to describe Yuuri before, but it's as if the stubble is the final piece bringing together a ruggedness that had lain dormant in him for years. The well-defined muscles of his arms and shoulders, the casual ease with which he leans against the counter, the way his throat moves as he drinks, a little droplet of water running down his chin. He looks like he's about to don a flannel shirt and split some logs with an axe, or wrestle a bear, or something else very gritty and manly. Victor makes a high, whimpering noise in the back of his throat.

"Everything okay?" Yuuri turns to look at him and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and really Victor cannot be held responsible for immediately standing up from the table and closing the distance between them to pin Yuuri against the counter. When they kiss Victor feels the drag of the stubble against his skin and presses himself in closer, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist. Yuuri's hands come up to cup his face and they kiss languidly, drawing out every motion of their lips and tongues.

"What was that for?' Yuuri asks when they break apart. His eyes are dark, pupils wide, and Victor wonders if maybe Yuuri could just pick him up and carry him off to the bedroom right now. He can feel a faint scratched-soreness around his own lips, like an afterimage of where Yuuri's been. Like Yuuri has _marked_ him.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my wonderful and handsome husband?" It's a truly excellent save, if he may say so. Eventually he's going to get used to the stubble and it will stop driving him crazy like this, and in the meantime he doesn't want Yuuri to think he's become suddenly perverted. Well, moreso than usual, anyway.

"You're sweet," Yuuri says, then kisses the end of his nose before kissing him on the lips again, all too briefly, and nudging Victor's arms out of the way. "I'm going to take a quick shower, then we were going to go to the supermarket, weren't we?"

Victor's already nodding before it occurs to him that maybe Yuuri shouldn't be allowed out in public like this. Bad enough that he's already run 10k around Hasetsu. If he lingers in a supermarket where people can get a good look at him, Victor will end up fighting them off. He vaguely remembers reading a story on the internet once about a man who'd been thrown out of Saudi Arabia for being too good-looking; he'd had a beard too. Victor _likes_ living in Japan. And what country could they go to for Yuuri's handsomeness asylum?

By the time Victor collects himself, Yuuri has long since left the kitchen; there are distant sounds of running water from upstairs. Victor sits back down at the table and stares at his neat columns of figures without really seeing them.

He's going to be fine. He'll get used to it. He's already got years of practice of getting on with daily life regardless while Yuuri exists attractively at him. Just because Yuuri is apparently emerging from his clean-shaven cocoon as some kind of lithe, graceful lumberjack, doesn't mean that Victor can't continue to function like a normal adult.

* * *

**/r/relationships**

**| 35 | UPDATE: I [34M] persuaded my husband [30M] to grow a beard! What are your beard burn tips?**  
submitted 7 hours ago by TrophyHusband

PREVIOUS POST: https://www.reddit.com/r/relationships/comments/8mztls/how_can_i_34M_persuad

He said yes!!! He already looks amazing!!!!!!!!!!! But I've now got a bit of beard burn on my face and, uh, other places. Does anyone have any tips for dealing with it?

[-] **eachtheother** [score hidden] 7 hours ago  
Are the mods ever going to do something about this guy? Shut the fuck up about your husband.

[-] **swisstery** [score hidden] 7 hours ago  
Make sure he's using a good beard shampoo and conditioner, and maybe some oil if it's still scratchy. Once he's happy with the length, get a good quality beard trimmer that rounds off the ends of the hairs. My husband does all the above and it's always smooth sailing ;)

[-] **blossom67** [score hidden] 7 hours ago  
I agree with /u/swisstery! Proper beard care means your skin won't need to suffer :) And lighten up /u/eachtheother, he's not doing anything wrong, if the mods don't like it let them deal with it.

[-] **GerbilsInSpaceEatingWhales** [score hidden] 6 hours ago  
This sub is insanely busy. It's up to users to not post inane shit (like OP) in here, the mods don't have time to scrutinise every thread.

[-] **gitcommitmentissues** [score hidden] 6 hours ago  
This sub is for relationship issues. Sure, this guy's problems are pretty minor, but that doesn't mean they're not valid and we can't discuss them.

* * *

"I don't want it all over my cheeks. It needs to be tidy."

Yuuri is sitting very patiently on the dining chair that they've dragged into the bathroom while Victor examines his face. The hair on his chin and upper lip has grown past the point where it could reasonable be considered stubble, but it's not really a beard yet either, and no amount of expensive oils and conditioners can render it entirely non-scratchy.

It looks amazing though, like Yuuri's face was always meant to have hair on it and is finally achieving its true purpose in life. When Victor had reassured himself that he would, of course, get used to the stubble, he hadn't factored in the fact that, like all other hair, beards _grow_ , and are thus newly distracting with every fresh morning.

Yuuri's found a few pictures on his tablet of the sort of style he wants, swooping low across his cheeks and reaching over his top lip with a neat moustache. Eventually he ought to be going to a barber to have it maintained in the way he deserves, but Victor just can't pass up the opportunity to do the grooming himself, for now. The beard trimmer is the most expensive one he could find online, and when he switches it on it shines a bright red laser line onto Yuuri's skin beneath the blade, as a guide. Lasers are cool. Victor starts slowly, carefully trimming away the errant lines of hair, watching Yuuri's eyes flutter closed. He still smells fresh and damp from the shower, all shampoo-citrus and soap. Victor gently blows the stray hairs off his cheeks and then gently tips his head back to smarten up the line of hair around the top of his neck.

He wants to kiss Yuuri's neck, leave a pattern of marks that will offset his ungodly handsomeness, that will say to anyone who sees him that they can look, but never, ever touch. Yuuri is his. The _beard_ is his, grown at his insistence. It's not as if Victor has any real capacity to grow one of his own.

When he's trimmed away enough he just can't help himself, and leans in to press a kiss to the curve of Yuuri's throat. The groan it elicits reverberates against his lips and he presses in harder, sucking and scraping with his teeth. Yuuri's fingers comb through his hair and he groans again, breathy and delighted.

"You've been so needy lately," he says, sounding as though he's not at all unhappy about it. "Even more than usual."

"I always need you," Victor responds, his mouth still close against the bruise blossoming on Yuuri's skin. So far he seems to have been able to hide from Yuuri just how insane Project Beard is making him, and it wouldn't do to let on now. Yuuri might decide to shave it off, and Victor doesn't want him to ever shave again.

"Mmm," Yuuri says, like he thinks there's something to disagree with about that statement, but he just strokes Victor's hair and leans down for a deliciously scratchy kiss. He glances over his shoulder at the mirror after, and smiles. "Thank you. It looks really good."

"Let me take a photo!" Victor says, and pulls his phone out of his pocket. Their bathroom is hardly the most glamorous place that Yuuri has ever been photographed, with their toothbrushes visible over his shoulder and the mirror needing a good clean, but Yuuri could make a burning pile of tyres look picturesque. The corner of his mouth twitches up into a small, slightly roguish-looking smile as Victor frames the shot. A few minutes adjusting the colour balance and picking exactly the right filter later and it's up on Victor's instagram. He really is going to have to be fighting people off now.

* * *

**v-nikiforov**

[image]

ラウンドひげ!!! It's Movember in May for **@katsukiyuuri**!

**phichit+chu** OMFG Yuuri you have to tell me about these things!!! you look so good!  
**niceicebaby** brb buying plane ticket to Japan  
**loveofan_orchestra** wow, looking fine **@katsukiyuuri**!  
**yuri_plisetsky** what the fuck katsudon  
**yuri_plisetsky** ???????  
**yuri_plisetsky** WHAT THE FUCK

* * *

There's a trail that runs through the Black Pine Forest along the Hasetsu coast, slipping in and out of the dappled shadows of the strange, spindly trees. They both like to run alone most of the time, for the solitude and the space to think, but sometimes it's nice to go together. Even this early in the summer the humidity is becoming hard to bear, so Victor hauls them both out of bed early and the sun is still low to the east as they run through the trees, air full of the salt smell of the sea.

Letting Yuuri stay ahead and set the pace means Victor gets to ogle his ass uninterrupted, like a lifetime free pass to the Hermitage. If they showed asses in the Hermitage. They should. Yuuri's running shorts do a wonderful job of showing it off alongside his thickly muscled thighs, a work of art that no sculptor could ever hope to reproduce. There's already sweat dampening the back of his t-shirt and making it cling closer to his body, and his face is flushed and gleaming in the muted early daylight.

Beside a tree that's broader and thicker than most of the others Yuuri stops, and takes a swig from the water bottle strapped to his waistband. Victor comes up to join him and drinks from his own bottle, letting some of the water drip down his face to cool him. When he's done he realises that Yuuri is staring at him.

"Are you good for the next 5k, or do you want to head home? It's starting to get pretty hot," Victor says. Yuuri doesn't respond; instead he simply walks up to Victor and presses a hand against his chest, pushing until his back is against the tree. When Victor meets his eyes he's wearing a wicked little smile, and then Yuuri is kissing him hard.

It's not exactly news to either of them that Yuuri likes to take charge, and Victor likes to let him. He's used to Yuuri's kisses being forceful, used to melting into them and giving in eagerly to their demands. And he's kissed Yuuri plenty of times since the inception of Project Beard, wrestled around with him in their bed and done all kinds of filthy and delightful things to one another. But something about this, about being pressed silently against a tree in the middle of the woods and kissed ferociously by Yuuri when he looks like he just got in from running around with wolves or something. Victor still can't manage to be precise about the kinds of manly activities that Yuuri-with-a-beard might have been doing; it's unlikely that actual-Yuuri will ever do any of them anyway. What matters is that they're in the middle of the woods, a few metres from a public trail, and actual-Yuuri is kissing him with the promise of things that run a real risk of getting them both arrested.

"You like it, don't you?" Yuuri says when they break apart. His smile is wider, more knowing.

"Kissing you? Yes. Hadn't you noticed that before?"

"Not just that." Yuuri's tongue flickers over his bottom lip. "You kept saying you just wanted to see what it would look like. But you're really into facial hair, aren't you? You could have just told me that to begin with, Vitya."

Oh. Victor thought he was being subtle, but obviously not nearly enough. "Well I didn't… I didn't really know that I was, before you started growing it."

"So you're really into _my_ facial hair?" That seems to particularly delight Yuuri, as if he wasn't already aware that Victor is into everything he ever does.

"It makes you look…" Victor scours his internal Japanese thesaurus. "Tough. Strong. Stronger than usual. Like… like if a bear appeared right now, you would fight it off and then carry me away to safety."

Yuuri wrinkles his nose. "There aren't any bears on Kyushu."

"I know, but hypothetically."

"So you want me to save you from a hypothetical bear?"

"Let's not get fixated on the bear. The bear isn't the point. The point is that you look-" and then suddenly Yuuri leans in to kiss his neck, his lips sliding and the scratchy-softness of his now centimetre-and-a-half long beard sliding with them, and Victor's eyes flutter shut and he lets out a little groan.

"So," Yuuri says, face still pressed against his skin, "I've just saved you from a bear. Hypothetical or otherwise. What happens next?"

Victor forces his eyes open so he can glance up and down the trail. There's no sign of anyone else, but they're not at all hidden where they are and really the trees are too slender and widely-spaced to have privacy anywhere. Someone seeing them _probably_ means they'd get arrested, but at the same time the thought of it sends a little thrill coursing through Victor's blood. Yuuri knows he's like this, that they're _both_ like this. This is entirely deliberate.

"Hmm. Perhaps you're too shocked to talk for a bit. I need to calm you down. Soothe you." Yuuri rubs his face back and forth in a manner that is absolutely the opposite of soothing.

"Yes, yes you do," Victor manages, and slides a hand up Yuuri's back to tangle in his hair. "I'm traumatised. It's so good that you were there to wrestle the bear and save me."

Yuuri huffs a laugh and kisses him again, nibbling ever so slightly. "I'm always here to take care of you."

He is, far beyond the scope of the slightly silly little scenario they're playing out now. Yuuri would probably have wrestled a bear for him even before he grew the beard. Not that he actually wants him to- it sounds dangerous, and likely to result in unpleasant injuries- but Victor doesn't think any amount of years of marriage will take the sheen off the sheer incredibility of Yuuri's love for him.

"And I can take care of you now, too," Yuuri says, pressing his body closer in, and Victor can feel just how hard he is in those tight shorts. He's so glad he bought Yuuri those shorts. "Make sure you feel much, much better." His hands have settled at Victor's hips and he hitches them slightly, not enough to actually pick Victor up, but enough to make it clear that he wants to.

This is it. Victor has been overwhelmed by Yuuri almost constantly for seven years, but this is going to be the thing that finally kills him, the mental image of Yuuri fucking him against a tree in the middle of the forest, only metres from a public trail, sweaty from running and looking like some kind of rugged mountain man. His only regret is that, given that he's about to perish from the thought alone, they won't get to actually do it.

" _Yuuri_ ," he breathes, and had planned to continue, but he can't decide whether he wants to say they should go home immediately or just ask if somewhere in those running clothes Yuuri's carrying some lube. He's nuzzling Victor's neck now. "Yuuri, _please_."

"Hmm? Did you want to get back to running, Vitya?" Yuuri tugs upwards at his hips again. The prospect of being arrested for public indecency and never being able to look his in-laws in the face again is becoming a more minor concern with every passing second.

"I want to be somewhere with lube. Maybe a closed door too."

"Well, that would keep the bears out."

It takes Victor a moment to remember why Yuuri is talking about bears. Okay. Right. He tugs hard at Yuuri's hair. "Take me home and ravish me. And leave the bears outside."

* * *

They go through a whole gamut of expensive beard oils until they settle on one they both like, Yuuri starting his days looking sleek and smelling of mandarins and cedarwood, soft and tickly when he kisses Victor or presses his face against his skin.

Victor finds himself rubbing his chin more often, the skin now more or less recovered from the ravages of the early days of Project Beard. It feels odd to be without it, somehow.

* * *

**/r/relationships**

**| 26 | I [34M] can't seem to get anything done since my husband [30M] grew a beard. Any help?**  
submitted 2 hours ago by TrophyHusband

Title pretty much says it!!! The only time I can get any work done is when he's out of the house, he's too distracting, but I can hardly tell him he has to leave sometimes because his attractiveness is making me crazy!!

[-] **finecockatiel** [score hidden] 2 hours ago  
Oh my god would you just stop already. Go buy a journal!

[-] **wombraider** [score hidden] 2 hours ago  
Well I for one think this means you should divorce him immediately and shut the fuck up about your marriage.

[-] **ReptileDysfunction** [score hidden] 2 hours ago  
lmao right, have you seen this dude's comment history? even half his posts in r/KontinentalHL are about his husband.

[-] **illumi-nice** [score hidden] 2 hours ago  
idk I think it's kind of cute

[-] **MassifDuJura** [sore hidden] 2 hours ago  
I'd rather hear about some guy's husband than SKA's performance this season

[-] **mueslimatters** [score hidden] 2 hours ago  
word

[-] [deleted]

[-] [deleted]

[-] **skorpion-rulez** 1 hour ago  
Get him to shave then???? Ugh.

* * *

In a week they're flying out to Bangkok for _Phichit On Ice!!!_ so they make extra time for on-ice practice, using their keys to get into the Ice Castle at all hours of the day, just like old times. The rink is cool and calming in the midst of Hasetsu's dense summer evening heat, and they run through _Stammi Vicino_ together like it's seven years ago and everything between them is startling and new.

"You're going to cause quite the stir," Victor says when Yuuri lowers him from the final lift, reaching up to stroke the hair along his jaw, which is trimmed and tidy but still gives his face an undeniable edge. Yuuri shrugs.

"You've been putting pictures of me all over your instagram for three months. Even more than usual. I don't think anyone will be surprised."

"But photographs have never done you justice." 

That earns him half a smile, and Victor pulls him in for a kiss. He's been angling to change the end of the programme to Yuuri dipping and kissing him for years now, but Yuuri's attached to the lift, so Victor takes his opportunities where he can.

"People are going to be all over you," he continues, hands settling on Yuuri's hips. "I'll be fighting them off the whole time we're in Thailand."

"Don't waste too much effort on it," Yuuri says, and his eyes are lit with low embers, a slow, simmering heat. "You know you're the only one I want."

It is a testament to Victor's incredible powers of self-restraint that he doesn't kiss Yuuri again that very second; instead he steps away, gliding backwards towards the gate where their skate guards are sitting on top of the boards.

"Come and have a shower?" he calls with a wink, but Yuuri shakes his head.

"You go ahead. I want to run through a few more things."

There are a few occasions in which Yuuri's impressive stamina works against Victor's interests; this is one of them, and he can't help sulking a little as he showers, painfully alone. When he returns, Yuuri has come off the ice but still has his skates on, and he's standing looking contemplatively towards the windows on the far side of the rink as he sips from a water bottle.

Victor hurries across to embrace him, giving him a moment to turn around before kissing him again and backing him up against the boards, pressing their bodies close together. It's nearly six pm and the Ice Castle is officially closed, so there's no-one to complain about him immediately sliding his hands under Yuuri's t-shirt, about Yuuri grabbing his ass in return. The place is busier than ever, even outside of their annual summer choreography workshops, so it's nice to have times when it feels like it's only theirs again.

"I see showering didn't tone down the effect that programme has on you," Yuuri says, his amused tone laced through with need as Victor kisses along his hairy jaw and down onto his neck.

"You have no idea. When we were first working on it that summer I thought I was going to die." Victor pauses and nuzzles the spot he'd been kissing. "Did I ever tell you that I thought you'd stopped wanting me after you saw me naked?"

Yuuri laughs. "You did. It's still ridiculous."

"You gave me quite a complex. All those months, fretting over how I could ever be attractive enough for you."

"When all along I'd wanted you since I first laid eyes on you." One of Yuuri's hands rises to pull Victor's head back up and into another kiss, the other still kneading his ass.

It still makes Victor lightheaded after all these years, to know he's so deeply desired by someone like Yuuri, Yuuri who could have any man at all and yet somehow chose Victor, who's moved across the world and back again for him, who only this summer grew a beard just because Victor asked him to. It's evident from his kisses that skating together still affects Yuuri pretty strongly too.

"Do you want to head home?" He runs his hands up Yuuri's back, tracing the defined edges of his traps. Yuuri shakes his head and tries to pull him even closer.

"We're all alone here, after all," he whispers, and leans to nip at Victor's earlobe before adding, "I won't even have to save you from any wildlife."

It's far from the first time Victor's found himself bent over the boards at Ice Castle Hasetsu, and if he has any say in the matter it certainly won't be the last. His shirt is on the floor but Yuuri is still entirely clothed, skates and all, and he's tugged Victor's trousers down and is kissing a hot, rough path down his spine.

Victor knows now that he's probably never going to get used to the beard, like he's never really got used to anything else about Yuuri, at least not to the point where it doesn't both startle and delight him all at once. His hands start to tremble slightly as Yuuri's lips trace over the base of his spine, still-gloved hands parting his cheeks, the bristle of his beard descending and joined by the wet heat of his tongue. 

Victor's breath rips out of his lungs in ragged little gasps as Yuuri slowly, methodically licks him. He hums as if Victor is some kind of delicacy, turning his head slightly to and fro just to emphasise the tickling drag of a hundred hairs. Victor can't feel too upset about being abandoned to shower alone, can't feel much of anything that's not completely centred on the shifting pressure of Yuuri's tongue against his entrance and his face buried in Victor's ass. The thin lycra of his gloves is smooth and cool on Victor's skin, an absurd contrast to the rough heat of his mouth. Victor's knees feel like they're going to liquify entirely and he's about to say something when Yuuri squeezes his ass again and moves away.

"I can feel you trembling," he says quietly, and that makes it even worse; Victor shoots what he hopes is a sexy 'hurry up' glare over his shoulder and meets Yuuri's bright eyes, the fire in them stoked high.

They've both long since accepted being the kind of people who keep sachets of lube in their skate bags. Yuuri doesn't abandon him for long to fetch one, and he's taken his gloves off, skin against skin as he cradles Victor's hips and bends to kiss his back again.

"You're so perfect," he murmurs, and there's a crack in his tone that's full of emotion. "My Vityen'ka…"

"My Yuuri," Victor responds, and feels the delicate shift of hairs as Yuuri smiles against his skin.

"Yes," he says, "yours," and it's the only thing Victor ever needs to hear.

Yuuri's touch makes him feel safe, surrounded, makes his toes curl and his knees wobble again when slick fingers press inside him, makes him groan in anticipation when he feels a palm braced against his back. Yuuri's cock is hot and slick and deliciously familiar as it presses inside of him, and the sense of connection that thrums through his nerves is the steadiest constant in his life.

For a moment after he's fully seated inside, Yuuri doesn't move at all except for the patterns he's tracing on Victor's back, the loops of an intricate figure. Their breathing sounds unnaturally loud in the wide, empty rink.

"You know I'd do anything for you," Yuuri says all of a sudden, his fingers still skating impossible shapes. "You know that, don't you?"

"I do," Victor says, and he does, but there's that kind of knowing and this one, the knowing in abstract and the knowing in the real heat and bone of their bodies. Yuuri's hips stutter against his ass and then he's fucking into Victor slowly, like this is a long, lazy morning in bed and they have all the time in the world. 

Victor resists the temptation to lean forward onto his arms braced against the barrier and close his eyes, turning his head instead to look up into Yuuri's face. It's full of a passion he's seen across metres of ice and centimetres away, and framed by his beard it's softened and roughened all at once. His eyes are heavy-lidded, dark, wild, and Victor is never going to stop being delighted by the fact that for all the beauty that Yuuri takes onto the ice, there's so much more that belongs to Victor alone.

"You're so good to me." He can feel as he speaks how the weight of emotion on his tongue scours over all the edges of his Japanese syllables. "Your cock is so perfect when… oh fuck, Yuuri, please, _more_."

"More, huh?" Yuuri says, and there's a tremor in his voice, his fingertips digging into Victor's hips. "I think I can do that." His next thrust is harder, messier, and Victor arches back into the one after, matching the pace that Yuuri's set. With his skates and guards still on Yuuri's got the perfect angle to hit his prostate with every snap of his hips, and Victor's own cock bobs up against his bare stomach, aching for any source of friction.

"Touch me, love," he manages, and Yuuri only traces his fingers teasingly over Victor's stomach for a second before taking him in hand, slicking him with his own pre-come, working him in firm strokes in time with his own thrusts. It's too good, too much already, but then Victor feels Yuuri shift ever so slightly before there's a hot, bearded kiss being pressed against the over-sensitised skin of his back.

Victor shouts, almost sobs, into his folded arms on the barrier as he comes, Yuuri's hand working him right the way through it. The tumult of his nerves in the wake of an orgasm makes every sensation stronger and Yuuri's cock inside him is the red-hot centre, motions slipping further and further out of rhythm.

"Love you," Yuuri gasps, "love you, _darling_ ," and he thrusts once, twice more before he's coming too, and Victor turns his head to catch sight of the glorious look on his face, all his handsomeness elevated by pleasure. That, too, belongs only to Victor, and he preens himself on it like the treasure it is.

They manage a cursory clean-up before slumping down against the boards beside one another, Yuuri stroking Victor's hair before settling into his arms, head on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad the security cameras in here don't actually work," Victor says, and Yuuri snorts.

"I think Nishigori turned them off on purpose."

"A wise man." Victor settles his hand over Yuuri's hip, nudging up the hem of his t-shirt with a thumb to caress the soft skin beneath. He feels a little sleepy and supremely satisfied, limbs heavy and warm even against the cold concrete floor of the rink. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Oh, I've already eaten," Yuuri says, and his smirk is underwritten with an adorable blush. Victor reaches for his bag to retrieve his phone and flicks the camera app open, turning to frame their faces close together. He isn't about to share Yuuri. But he can gloat.

* * *

**v-nikiforov**

[image]

been getting some practice in before #phichitonice!!

**phichitonice-official** Looking forward to seeing you!  
**christophe-gc** Just what have you boys been practicing?  (Winking Face ) (Winking Face ) (Winking Face )  
**niceicebaby** sign me up for the **@katsukiyuuri** workout plan  (Eyes )  
**beautygracepunk** Must have been an intense training session…  
**yuri_plisetsky** …………………………  
**yuri_plisetsky** I can't believe they still let you post on here  


* * *

Bangkok in August is hotter and muggier than a hundred Hasetsus put together, and Victor fans himself fruitlessly with their guidebook while Yuuri peruses market stall after market stall for _omiyage_. The market they're in seems to sell everything a person could possibly imagine, which of course means that Yuuri will probably have them spend most of the day there before declaring that he 'couldn't find anything'.

Yuuri stops to admire a display of fairy light strings with delicate paper shades, and Victor's desire to drape himself over his shoulders wars with the fact that everything, everywhere, is too hot. No wonder Phichit's ice show is turning such a hefty profit only three years in; Victor has strongly considered just camping out in the rink while they're here.

"Do you think something like this, for Yuuko?" Yuuri asks, lifting a garland of painted wooden stars, but then shakes his head before Victor can respond. He takes out a handkerchief to wipe at his face as they meander towards the next stall, and smiles gratefully as Victor lends a few flaps of his impromptu fan.

"I can't believe we always forget how bad the humidity gets here," he says, patting sweat off the back of his neck. "I think I probably should have shaved."

Victor stops dead, only reaching out just in time to grab Yuuri's hand and force him to stop too. He turns to look at Victor with one eyebrow raised.

"You are never," Victor says firmly, " _ever_ shaving. Ever again."

"Am I really?" Yuuri says, and there's something mischievous dancing in his eyes. He'd said it on purpose. Of course he had. He's awful. Victor loves him.

"Really," he says, tugging Yuuri in towards him for extra emphasis, and Yuuri braces a hand flat against his chest before pulling up a handful of his shirt in a tight grip. Some people push past them in the aisle between the stalls; Victor can't really bring himself to care if they're in the way. Yuuri's gaze goes right through him, breaking open everything that was ever closed in his heart.

"Well," Yuuri says, "if you insist."


End file.
